


Getting the courage to cuddle up to Jaebum

by MajaTheWriter



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Choi Youngjae - Freeform, Choi Youngjae-centric, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Got7 kpop, Jaebum Cuddle master, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Youngjae & Jaebum cuddling, Youngjae - Freeform, Youngjae being cold, Youngjae´s hidden feelings towards Jaebum, bts - Freeform, cuddle fic, jaebum - Freeform, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaTheWriter/pseuds/MajaTheWriter
Summary: A cold winter night, Youngjae wakes up cold, and seeks out shared body heat from none other than Jaebum.





	Getting the courage to cuddle up to Jaebum

Youngjae lazily turned over towards his bed stand, looking over to see to time on his alarm clock. He squinted his tired eyes, at the brightness coming from the clock, he groaned when he saw the digital numbers saying 03:05 am. It is way too early, to be waking up, but the cold fresh air coming from the slightly ajared window was way too cold for him. He would be so happy to get up and close the window, and turn on the heater, but sharing a room with Jaebum who always ran hot, meant that, their sleeping situation had to remain as they are. He shivered and crept even further into his huddle of extra pillows and his cover, which was layered with a blanket on top. He curled his feet and lifted his knees up to his chest to preserve as much heat as possible. The thing is Youngjae, doesn’t like sleeping with clothes as such, he prefers to sleep in a pair of boxers as he feels most comfortable like that. Whereas most of the other members sleep in pj´s except Jaebum because it would simply get too hot for him. 

He laid shivering for 20 min before he thought about something that he had only done once before. He really wanted too but he was afraid that he would be rejected. He had once asked Jaebum if he could sleep in the same bed as him, to get a bit of his body heat. Jaebum had allowed it, but Youngjae still felt on edge because of his hidden feelings towards the other man. Not only was Jaebum a very attractive guy, but he had all the qualities that Youngjae loved. He is a leader, he likes his food, and deep down he cares with all of his heart. All of that paired with his dance skills, his vocals, and his incredible sexy body was just too irresistible for Youngjae. But he did not want Jaebum to know about his feelings. He couldn’t take Jaebum looking at him differently or in disgust. That is why he would usually suffer these could nights alone, looking over at Jaebum, who looked comfortable, and cute cuddle up in his cover sleeping soundly. 

Youngjae laid on his back starring up at the tall celling and debated his choice of not getting any sleep, which would mean being exhausted during practice tomorrow, or asking Jaebum for a little shared body heat. After ten minutes, he took a deep breath, looked over at Jaebum who was now facing him, but letting small huffs of warm heat out, while snoring lightly. Youngjae let out a low irritated sigh and lifted himself of the bed with his cover around him, and tiptoe over to Jaebums bed. He poked Jaebum and whispered his name.

“Jaebumhyungie….” 

“Hmmm…nnnhhhhh” Jaebum groaned. 

“Uhmmmm Jaebum, I´m really cold” Youngjae whispered. 

“Umm I know you don´t want me to turn on the heater, but it´s so cold I can´t sleep”. Youngjae said fast. 

Jae opened his eyes slowly, and saw a shivering Youngjae, wrapped in his covers like a burrito, the only body part not covered was his feet, and his head. He felt sorry for him, but he was to groggy to say it to him. so, he ended up just mumbling something low. 

“Come here” Jaebum said sleepily as he lifted his cover, reliving his shirtless chest and stomach, and his black boxers. 

“We can cuddle so you can get some warmth and then some sleep, ahead of tomorrows practice”. 

Youngjae was to say the least a little surprised, as he wasn’t excepting such an open invitation to lying so close to Jaebum. But he happily leaped forwards, and half fell down onto the bed still with his covers around him. He moved his own covers, so and wiggle his body closer to Jaebum, he was surprise, to find that Jaebum as not as hot as he had thought. He even felt a little cold, but he just took his cover and wrapped it around both of them and tried to relax without actually touching Jaebum. He started feeling a little body heat radiating off him, but it was not nearly enough.   
Suddenly Jaebum moved his arm and wrapped it around Youngjae and moved close to the cold human popsicle. 

He said with a raspy voice; “What´s the point of sharing body heat, if we are not physically touching”. 

Youngjae chocked on a coughing fit, as he was surprised that Jaebum wanted to cuddle. 

“Turn around with your back against me” Jaebum guided. 

Youngjae quickly did as he was told, not to miss the chance, and he felt Jaebum spooning his by wrapping his arm around his lower stomach and tangled their legs. 

“Why are you so tense?” Jaebum mumbled. 

“It´s the cold” Youngjae lied, as he was not prepared to give away the truth about his strong undeniable feelings toward the man who is so polite to offer to close-cuddle in this cold. 

Jaebum started roaming his hand up and down Youngjaes arm. While moving impossible closer. Youngjae held his breath most of the time but finally let it slowly out when Jaebum asked if he was uncomfortable and said that he himself wasn´t and that he was always welcome to ask to share body heat with him. Youngjae was taken by complete surprise and turn around facing Jaebum. 

“Really… I mean…um I didn’t know if you” Youngjae stuttered out, 

“Youngjae you are welcome always” he amplified “I love your company and I never want you to feel cold or uncomfortable, you are way too precious for that” Jaebum said with a shy smile on his face. He quickly hid face a little in the covers but Youngjae quickly put his hands on each side of Jaebums face, while looking him deep into his eyes in the dark, whispered a quiet but meaning thanks. The he turned around to their previous position and wrapped his arm around Jaebums arm which was hugging Youngjae into his body tightly but perfect. 

“Goodnight Jaebumhyungie” Youngjae said smiling from ear to ear. 

“Goodnight Youngjae” Jaebum huffed out into Youngjaes neck, 

They both fell asleep almost instantly, and Youngjae had never slept better, and he woke with a smile on his face, and a Jaebum laying half on top of him snoring into his chest. He really and truly did love Jaebum. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading my fic. Sorry if it was full of grammar mistakes, but i´m usually not good at spotting my own mistakes. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, no hate please this is my first Got7 fic.


End file.
